Primarios
by Fanderichie
Summary: Historia en la que se habla de los "instintos primarios" de Kurogane mediante una metáfora con los colores primarios. Yaoi, KuroFay.


Disclaimer:

Ni Tsubasa R.C ni Fay y Kurogane son propiedad mia, pertenecen a las CLAMP. Esta historia es un KuroFay, o sea, yaoi. Si no te gusta el género, no lo leas, así nos evitaremos muchos malentendidos.

**Primarios**

Aquellos ojos eran hipnotizantes, o así lo creía el ninja; de un **azul** imposible, como fríos topacios, y tan brillantes como dicha gema. Siempre que estaban solos, Kurogane no podía evitar perderse en ellos, ignorando, muchas veces, lo que el rubio le estaba diciendo. Eso sí, siempre lo hacía disimuladamente, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y agachada, de forma que él pudiera quedarse mirando esos preciosos océanos sin ser descubierto.

No obstante, aquellos ojos azules, aunque increíblemente bonitos, eran fríos y de mirada distante, como si fueran guardianes de un terrible secreto que jamás saldría de aquella eterna sonrisa.

* * *

Cuando Fay se convirtió en vampiro, el único tesoro azul que aún conservaba se tornó dorado, **amarillo**. Kurogane lamentó esto en un principio, pero pronto sus sentimientos cambiaron, ya que la mirada del rubio había pasado de ser fría y distante, a ser casi predadora.

Lo que, por otro lado, era normal, ya que el ninja se había convertido en su presa. Este pensamiento despertaba los instintos más primarios de los dos. Ahora el moreno sentía que la vida del otro estaba en su poder, se sentía poderoso, el oscuro placer de dominar una vida. El rubio, por su parte, se sentía animal, salvaje; sentía que dominaba el cuerpo del moreno, que en cualquier momento podría dejarlo seco, como una sanguijuela.

* * *

Kurogane miraba cómo el líquido **rojo** y caliente corría por su brazo mientras Fay comía. Veía cómo el rubio hincaba sus colmillos en la carne morena y succionaba hasta que estaba satisfecho. Aquello le producía dolor al ninja, no lo negaba, pero a la vez, secretamente, le excitaba ver que el vampiro necesitaba de su sangre para sobrevivir, únicamente de su sangre; y por qué no decirlo, también le excitaba la visión del rubio succionando su piel, sacando la lengua húmeda para dar lametazos, y, al final, cuando ya estaba lleno, besando la herida quizás para pedir perdón, o quizás para pedir otra cosa.

_En cualquier caso, cuando Fay terminaba de comer y le miraba a los ojos, con sangre goteando de sus labios y una mirada fiera y felina, Kurogane no podía evitar rebajarse a sus instintos más primarios._

FIN.

Notas de la autora: Hyuuuu ~~ Esta es la primera historia que escribo tanto de Tsubasa como de Fay y Kuropun. Llevaba mucho tiempo con muchas ideas para estos dos, y al final he acabado haciendo algo que no tiene nada que ver con nada de lo que había pensado :D

Como sea, voy a explicar qué es esto. Como habéis podido comprobar no es la típica historieta de amor, sino más bien un ejercicio de estilo. Primeramente relaciono los "instintos primarios" de Kurogane con los colores primarios (el azul, el amarillo y el rojo. Sé que son tonos concretos, cyan y magenta, pero me da igual, je). Además, el orden de los colores no es casual, tiene que ver con la historia. Los he puesto de modo gradual. El azul es un color frío, y el rojo es un color cálido. El amarillo, aunque en sí es un color cálido, estaría más "en la mitad", así que primero hablo de lo fría que era la mirada de Fay cuando sus ojos eran azules, luego, cuando se convierte en vampiro "se va templando" a la vez que su ojo se vuelve dorado (o sea, amarillo), y termino con todo el rollo de la sangre, que es roja. La escena final -al menos- intenta ser una escena…que por un lado marque el "calor" del color rojo mediante el erotismo de ver a Fay habiendo chupado la sangre a Kurogane (…vale, para mi es erótico, no sé para el resto, je), y por otro lado, remarcar que la última palabra del relato es exactamente la misma que el título. O sea, que es un texto con forma cíclica. El final vuelve al principio, etc…

Me hubiera gustado añadir mucho más sobre el punto de vista de Fay, pero no he sabido hacerlo sin que perjudicara el ritmo de la historia, así que lo he omitido.

Personalmente, creo que me ha quedado bastante bien. Podía haber escrito algo mucho más dramático que profundizara en los sentimientos de los dos, pero he querido centrarme únicamente en el erotismo y la pasión, así que todo lo demás queda de lado.

¿Qué os parece?

R&R, por favor, decidme cómo puedo mejorar.


End file.
